As His Lion I'll Protect Him
by roxan1930
Summary: A story of Lion's thoughts through the series! Kind of like his POV!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe**

 **As His Lion I'll Protect Him**

I huffed as I watched the half-human half-gem Steven run around.

At the moment he appeared to be playing that ridiculous game Steven-tag considering the stoic gem and the disgusting gem had turned themselves into red and purple versions of him and were chasing after him.

At the entrance of the house the annoying bird-like gem was squawking at them to stop but they just ignored her.

I didn't blame them for that.

That thing always acted like she was right and the only one to be so.

I don't like her.

She only seemed to think of me as nothing more but a dumb animal.

Well, the other two also saw me as an animal but they treated me better than she did.

I'm still trying to figure out if they do so because they really like me more or just simply because Steven is so fond of me.

Steven was truly a strange creature.

He was always happy and got excited by the smallest things and while I found it annoying at times, other times I couldn't help but return his affections.

Only in the smallest forms of course!

Just allowing him to pet me longer than usual at best!

The first time I revealed myself to him was in the desert when that pillow kept using the sand to build a fortress.

I didn't bother to try to look to impressive and just laid down to take a nap.

It didn't matter as Steven was impressed anyway and started petting me all over.

I had enjoyed it but I got a bit annoyed when he started talking about everything and nothing, the words coming from his mouth making no sense.

Wanting a fish or a dinosaur? Really?

I thought I was saved when a wall of sand collapsed and the other gems appeared with the pillow but of course they right away wanted to attack me.

Steven stopped them from doing so though I could have easily beaten all of them without even needing to try.

Besides, that pulling on my face he did at that moment had hurt more than I had let on.

Still, the gems made him come with them and leave me be but I knew that Amethyst as the disgusting one is called was underestimating the power of that pillow so I followed after them.

Steven was overjoyed upon seeing me but I didn't have time for playing.

I tried to make that clear by not doing whatever he wanted but he didn't give up.

When he went into a building to gather people to show me off to I took my chance and left, angering the boy.

Then he finally understood I was trying to get the pillow which angered him more and he idiotically threw it right onto the sand of the beach.

At least he was brave enough to try to get it off but it didn't go like he had hoped as he ended up falling.

Instinct took over my mind as I rushed and caught him become he could hit any of the spikes of sand.

At that Steven finally understood why I had come.

Working together we managed to stop the madness.

While the gems took care of the pillow Steven said his goodbye to me, thinking I would leave him but in the end he ended up pulling on my face again and pretending I said I wanted to stay.

I was already planning to stay and once again that pulling has hurt but whatever.

After the stoic one called garnet made a joke about keeping Amethyst that had caused the annoying one called Pearl to laugh way more then was necessary I was allowed to stay.

Steven was overjoyed and often tried to play with me though I mostly just watched him make a fool of himself.

Yet, every now and then I still did my job as his guardian, like I was created for.

One time when he and his friend Connie wanted me to take them to the movies I took them to the secret armory of my creator Rose Quartz instead.

They were both impressed though the summoning went a bit different than they were supposed to as they did everything by poking Steven all over his body.

It was fine until Steven said he wanted to see explosions at the movies and the armory took it literally as nearly blew the kids up with a machine.

I got them away from that and at the movies but when we were followed I relieved another secret to him.

I showed him Rose's sword in my mane and with Connie's skills in a sport called tennis they managed to win.

In the end Steven even bought a movie-ticket for me too and I have to admit that while they plot of the movie was strange, it was nice to watch.

Everything calmed down after that until Steven released one of the gem-monsters from its bubble.

Try to imagine everyone's surprise when he actually got along with it.

While Steven was granted permission by Garnet to try to tame it, me and the other gems watched along until we were send away by Steven.

I was a bit doubtful to leave but I trusted the boy so I followed the other gems to the house to watch from a distance.

A had not known what had all happened later on the day but apparently Steven had succeed and calmed it down until it saved from on a mission, ending up sacrificing itself.

He had almost managed to heal it, something even his mother couldn't do.

We had a few days of peace until Pearl brought out a magical mirror which happened to have another gem in it which got Steven to release it.

While the gem was grateful of Steven, it was also desperate to get to her home and in an attempt it stole the whole ocean of the earth.

Steven wanted to get to her and talk to her on his own but he was first joined by Connie and his father and then me and finally the other gems.

It had been a long journey to find her but it was probably longer for the gems as Garnet had actually thrown herself out of the van of Steven's father to get away from his horrible music.

When we found the gem I actually had to fight a water-clone of Steven which was a lot harder than it sounds.

Me and the gems managed to defend everyone until Steven decided he wanted the fighting to stop and somehow managed to summon his shield.

He managed to talk sense in the gem and help her leave earth which resulted in her giving us the ocean back.

It went a bit abrupt but luckily Steven's bubble kept us from washing apart and the humans drowning.

I have to admit I was surprised when Amethyst had actually hugged me but I had let it happen.

We had once again peace for the next few weeks but I knew something needed to happen.

I realized that after revealing the sword in my mane I had to let him know more about me so instead of using the 'bed' Steven had made me I went and slept on his face to get his head inside of me.

It took a few tries as every time Steven woke up he ended up suffocating so he had to pull himself from under me or had the Pearl do it until she confessed she always watched him sleep and so got send away, just like me.

I finally managed to make him realize why I kept doing what I was doing by acting cute to get him close enough to shove his face in my mane.

After going in completely , and every now and then popping back out for air, he managed to find Rose's most precious belongings, including a video-tape she had made for Steven.

I took him to the Big Donut where he watched it together with the female employee there and when he came back outside he hugged me.

As he did so I could feel it wasn't just the usual 'i-love-you-just-because-I-do' kind of hug but a 'Thank-you' kind of hug.

He understood and was happy and that made me happy as I took him back home and put him to bed, sleeping next to his face instead of _on_ it.

After that we were closer and Steven even took me along on a small mission in a field with strawberries.

Apparently Garnet didn't want all the weapons there to keep lying around so they went to gather some up.

I ignored Pearl who was loudly complaining about me coming along and just went to play a bit, also ignoring Steven trying to get my attention.

Then I found _that_!

I found the scabbard of Rose's sword!

Of course Pearl was right away at my side and snatched it away from me and tried to shoo me off like the dumb animal she always thinks I am.

I was annoyed at her and her stupid 'I-am-far-to-good-for-you'-attitude and I wanted to bite her head off but Steven was there so instead I just growled.

A little while later we got back home and while I was outside, I could still hear them all talking.

I heard how Garnet and Amethyst were messing around to try to get a big axe inside the temple but I also heard Pearl talk to Steven about the sword and of some 'secret'.

Apparently the other two weren't allowed to know about it as they head off.

Later they returned and Pearl was definitely _not_ happy.

It turned out she was not happy with _me_ and while I usually didn't care, I could feel it was serious.

Steven asked me to come closer to him and when I did he pulled Rose's sword out, angering Pearl even more as she tried to reach in my mane.

I growled again.

Only Steven was allowed to touch my mane!

And Connie.

And maybe also Greg, Garnet, Amethyst and maybe some of Steven's other friends but definitely not Pearl!

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes when Steven dove completely in my mane and came back out on his bicycle that I allowed him to store in me.

Yet, while both Garnet and Amethyst didn't seem to care that I was made by Rose and revealed that she had held some secrets for them, Pearl went berserk and even dared to yell at Steven for trying to comfort her.

She even HAD to point out how he never knew his mother and I had once again needed to resist the need to tears her apart.

She then stole the sword and left and while I shared the other gems' idea of just letting her go and feel sorry for herself all alone, Steven was once again way to sweet and was worried about her and asked me to help him follow her.

I couldn't resist the look he had given me and complied, letting him climb on my back before I roared and opened a portal.

We ended up back in the strawberry fields and Pearl kept running, ignoring Steven's pleading cries, only responding with calling me a thing and telling Steven to keep me away from her.

Still, Steven went along and climbed off my back as he continued to chase her.

I just lay down, pretending to be too bored to even chase after them but I kept my ears open in case something went wrong.

As Steven managed to make a few jumps over floating pieces of earth he was reaching her until the last one was too far and he ended up falling.

I had been about too leap and catch him but luckily he managed to grab some roots at the bottom of the tiny island she was sitting on.

As soon as he managed to save himself I settled back down and listened to them talk.

I rolled my eyes again.

Sure, I understand she misses Rose and all but so do the other Gems and Steven's father.

She may believe herself to be the smartest creature in the universe but she has never understood the most simple things about live like also thinking about how others feel instead of your own feelings.

Still, I kept my thoughts to myself and even allowed Steven to use whatever he stored in my mane to amuse Pearl.

The next few months were mostly quiet for me but I could hear the gems stressing about a gem from Homeworld called Peridot messing with the warp-pads and later on coming our way.

On the day she and whoever or better yet whatever she would bring along were coming Steven was forced to flee along with the other humans to stay safe, yet on the way be convinced his father to let him go back to help and fight.

I could feel his heart calling out to me so I hurried to him and took him back to where the fight was going on.

Once we reached it Steven told me to stay where I was while he rushed to the other gems.

Of course they weren't happy to see him and told him to leave but to everyone's shock, just a the spaceship of the Homeworld gems launched a laser, Steven somehow managed to summon Rose's shield.

Sadly it had weakened him so much he couldn't do anything anymore.

He was forced to watch as Garnet was split apart and the other two were also wiped out before he got head-butted and kidnapped.

Never in all my live had I felt so useless.

The one who I was meant to guide and protect was taken from me and I had been unable to do anything about it.

Yet, somehow a few hours later the ship came crashing down onto the temple before it exploded.

I ran around to search for Steven and when I sensed him I used my powerful roar to blow some rubble away to reveal him and the other gems safely huddled together in his bubble.

Just when we all thought the nightmare was over the big bulky gem appeared from the rubble, along with the water-gem which Steven had befriended.

They fused to try and win but t everyone's surprise the water-gem betrayed the bulky one to protect Steven and had their fusion be locked at the bottom of the sea.

I wasn't sure what I had seen.

I wasn't even sure what had all happened but I knew that thanks to Steven everyone was alright and that was what mattered.

From then on he continued to improve with his powers and get stronger but that didn't mean I would ever leave.

It would always be my job to be with him and guide him and I swear that as his lion I'll protect him!

 **The End**

 **Please review, read my other storied and please vote on my poll!**


End file.
